1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical retractor, and more particularly to a surgical retractor incorporating a lighting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to use a surgical retractor for retracting an incision in an abdominal wall and for exposure of an interior part of a patient's body during a laparotomy or thoracotomy operation. The commonly used retractors include manually and mechanically operated retractors, such as a plain retractor, a rake retractor, a self-retraining retractor, etc. Generally, conventional retractors require a relatively complicated retraction procedure in use, and are composed of metal parts that are likely to exert uneven pressure and cause injury to the sides of an incision and that may damage other surgical instruments upon frictioning and impacting during surgery.
Illumination is an essential means for inspection of an interior body part within an incision during surgery. Illumination effects provided by traditional external illumination equipment are usually limited by the size of the incision, the position of the surgeon, and the manipulation of surgical tools. An internal illumination device is usually provided in an endoscopic surgery to illuminate a deep body cavity of the patient. Nevertheless, the internal illumination device tends to occupy an additional surgical port and interfere with the manipulation of surgical instruments used during surgery. The internal illumination device is therefore not practical in open wound surgery.